


rock man lovers driving lamborghini

by achilleees



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 02:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achilleees/pseuds/achilleees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s a new game I invented,” Jackson said, cheerful even in the face of Derek’s murderous glare.</p>
<p>“What’s it called, Crash and Die in a Fiery Explosion?” Danny asked, incredulous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	rock man lovers driving lamborghini

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help myself. Written in ~15 minutes, because it's snowing outside and giving me bad ideas.
> 
> Underage because Jackson's 16.
> 
> Title from "Ice Ice Baby" because I EMBRACE THE CORNY.

Allison smiled and broke into a jog as she caught sight of her group of friends in the crowded movie theater, all standing by the window and staring outside.

“What are you all doing?” Allison asked perplexedly as she came up behind them, trying to see what had them all so enthralled.

“No, no, fuck, no!” Stiles cried, clearly frantic. His knuckles were dead white with the grip he had on the edge of the windowsill. He pressed his nose against the cold glass of the pane, breath fogging up the area around his mouth. “You idiot! No!”

“Oh god, I can’t watch,” Danny muttered, turning his face away from the window. “It’s too painful.”

Scott was of the opposing view. “It’s like a train wreck,” he said, fascinated. “I can’t look away.”

“What is it?” Allison asked impatiently, wondering what everyone was blathering about.

“Derek’s car,” Lydia said, nodding down into the parking lot.

Allison cocked her head. “What about it?”

“Just watch.”

She peered down through the swirling white snow and found the sleek black Camaro careening around the parking lot. Its back tires seemed to be moving independently of its front wheels, and Allison gasped as the car pitched forward, about to run headlong into a concrete wall. At the last minute it swerved, barely missing the wall, and slid off in the other direction.

“The entire lot is a lake of ice,” Lydia explained. “Which, understandably, the car isn’t dealing well with.”

“Why is he speeding up? What the fuck is he doing?” Stiles cried out, agonized.

Sure enough, the Camaro seemed to be picking up speed, its tires spinning wildly on the slick surface of the parking lot. On one particularly wild turn, the driver’s side mirror came within inches of scraping against a light pole, but Derek’s deft handling straightened it out just in time.

For someone who was usually so careful with his car, Derek was kind of an idiot.

Allison and Stiles both squealed in panic as the Camaro hit a patch of black ice and spun out, turning a full 180 degrees before finally slowing to a stop in a parking space. The passenger side tires ran along the white line separating the parking spaces, but Derek wasn’t about to pull out and try again.

They all watched as the driver’s side door opened and Derek stepped out of the car. He slammed the door shut and yelled something unintelligible across the car to another long, lean form that was unfolding itself from the passenger side.

Jackson yelled something back, but couldn’t seem to maintain his affronted manner as he burst out laughing halfway through, buckling over and holding onto the car to stay upright. Derek crossed his arms over his chest, but his shoulders were shaking enough that they could tell he was holding in suppressed laughter as well.

The group chatted for the next few minutes, though they descended back into silence when Derek and Jackson walked through the door.

“Dude!” Stiles said, spreading his arms out wide. “What the hell was that?”

“Hmm?” Jackson asked innocently, stealing Stiles’ Coke and taking a drink from it. “What do you mean?”

Scott raised his eyebrows. “What the hell were you guys doing?”

“It’s a new game I invented,” Jackson said, cheerful even in the face of Derek’s murderous glare.

“What’s it called, Crash and Die in a Fiery Explosion?” Danny asked, incredulous.

Derek snorted. “I prefer think of it as, Let’s See If Derek Rips Out My Throat After I Wreck His Car.”

“Close!” Jackson’s grin was all teeth. “It’s actually called, Extreme Blizzard Roadhead, Black Ice Edition.”

There was a beat of silence.

“Ohhh…”

“Awesome,” Scott breathed out. Allison smacked him, knowing where this was headed.

“Aw man,” Stiles groaned. “You know what, just keep the soda.”

 “I hate you,” Derek remarked mildly to Jackson.

Jackson smirked.


End file.
